opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanryu Ning
122,000,000|family = Shuryu Ning (Father) Nora(Mother) Kuroi Ning(Uncle)|previous affiliation = Flying Dragon Pirates|birthdate = April 29}} Kanryu Ning '''(寧柳 Yasushi yanagi) a pirate native of south blue, is the captain and principal founder of the Ning Pirates, crew that he set up with the aim of breaking the sea and arriving at the one piece, the dream of deceased father Shuryu Ning due to his fighting style was dubbed of the Silver Dragon and has a reward of 122,000,000 for his deeds. Kanryu grew up until his 12 years in the South Blue next to his mother and his father, at the age of twelve he left with his father and his uncle for the grand line, thus starting his adventure as a pirate, as a member of the pirates of the flying dragon Kanryu served as boy with his great friend Rocky under the command and his father, saw his life change when being nailed by the navy in a island a little before before arriving at the Red Line, fact that rested in the death of his father Shuryu and dissolution of the pirates of the Flying dragon. since this incident eleven years have passed and he together Rocky had created the Ning pirates with the purpose of performing the snhpo of his father and his former companions. Since then he began his journey in order to arrive at the one piece, currently in the new world the second part of the line, having his passage marked by the title of supernova for defeating the Dark Vaine Pirates and exposing his illegal businesses with kingdoms of the Grand line, and later defeat the Cp4 agents sent to kill him. Appearence He has brown hair and his bangs are left in front of his face, he has black eyes, a face often serious about his presence in battle or talking sore his goals. he wears a black turtleneck with a blue vest covering a white shirt, blue samurai pants, samurai-style sandals, masked gloves in the masters, and a blue scarf around his neck. during the 7 months that he spent training with his uncle Kuroi did not have great change in the aparrencia because it maintained its standard appearance Personality on most occasions and serious and focused on his goals seeming cold in some occasions, but deep in the good heart and always helps what they need, using pretests to not show it, example of this and when he helps Marie with the pretesto to charge the damage inflicted on your ship. In battle he rarely shows hatred or sadness, but loses control when he sees a companion in danger. Kanryuu is a little spiteful, holding a grudge against anyone who risks the life of someone he has hurried. Relationships Biography Abilitys '''Physical Powers Kanryu has as one of his strengths his enormous physical strength and stamina in combat was trained hard by his father Shuryu Ning since his nine years, his strength and so much that he was able to cut the mast of a ship grab it and launch it, and her enermeresistino resistance to the physical melodies of Marie improved with the Neko Neko no Mi, has durability of immense consequence to fight for several hours against several enemies without being exhausted. It has reflections and considerable velocity, since it can shoot down a large number of animes only by cutting them in and dodging them, it also has reflexes to detach the covers of reflexively blocking shots from the rear.Kanryu is also an accomplished swimmer who equates to Hevy when the subject and mobility within the water, has in general a physical over human, consequence of the rigorous training to dominate his style of sword. Weapons and Style of Fight Ejiki Ryu ':The sword known as the prey of the dragon, has the wazamono level, came from the wano country being passed from generation to generation within the Ning family, arriving in the hands of Kanryu by means of this suggestion, and a very resistant llama, and used as the main form of combat, being the means of Kanryu to impregar his style of fight. '''Ittoryu Gin Tatsu ':known as the style of a sword of the silver dragon, and the style of spada used by Kanryu, this style focuses on using the physical strength to improve the cut of the sword, to use it was an entire year of intense physical preparation. when more force is placed on the blade, the blade will have more power in its advanced form, the user will swing the blade with force enough to release vacuum waves only with the swing of the sword. 'Ittoryu Kurioi O Tatsu ':is a sword style employed by Kanryu, where he merges the advanced techniques of the ittoryu Gin Tatsu with Haki's weaponry, creating massively powerful attacks capable of breaking large smuros with facidede and leaving to a user of Devil Fruit Lodge with ease. '''Haki Kanryu Started his haki training at the age of twelve, but with his father's death shortly after that he did not have the chance to complete his training, about 12 years after that before his departure for the big line he retired to train the usso of this skill with his uncle Kuroi, after eight months of hard training Kanryu apprndeu to master the two common types of Haki perfectly using them in combat with pro efficiency. 'Busoshoku no Haki ': he dominates the haki of the armament with great efficiency, making use of it in cioombte of varied forms, snedo the main one of them to involve his sword ejiki ryu in Haki, mainly the tequinica of hardening, with the objective to increase the cutting power of the sword and give the ability to hurt Devil Fruit user with perfection, based on this technique he created Ittoryu Kuroi O Tatsu. 'Kenbunshoku Haki ': Kanryu also learned to use the Haki of observation during his training, he is very skillful and using this type of haki, he uses it as a way to detect hidden enemies, and with the intention of anticipating long-range attacks before being hit. 'Haoshoku no Haki:'Kanryu Has the ability to use the king's haki however he still can not control it completely, because he has not found a qualified method to train in this ability (because his uncle and master does not master this type of haki), almost always that he makes use of this skill and form of involuntary, example ddiso and when he attacked Vice Admiral Steller. Battles Phrases Trivia * his surname Ning was based on the famous pirate and military Chinese of the age of the three realms Gan Ning. * to the appearance of Kanryu was based on Akizuki Yojiro of the anime Bakuamtsu kikansetsu ironhanihoheto Category:Captain Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Ning Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsman